


Winding Down

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Taichi x Yamato/Yamato x Taichi] After Agumon's rescue, Taichi needs to let off some steam, and Yamato is most certainly willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding Down

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Winding Down  
 **Pairing:** Taichi x Yamato  
 **Word Count:** 1,500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** R  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write an M-rated fanfic  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Taichi x Yamato/Yamato x Taichi] After Agumon's rescue, Taichi needs to let off some steam, and Yamato is most certainly willing to help.

* * *

Taichi dropped himself onto his bed and covered his face with one arm. He breathed in deeply, letting himself relax just that tiniest bit from the stress of the last couple of days. Agumon was safe again, no longer under the Digimon Kaiser’s control. That was all that mattered, at least where he was concerned. Daisuke and Takeru, Hikari and Miyako, Iori, they could and would fight the Kaiser again. _His_ job was over with, for now. 

Which was definitely not going to help him sleep at night, not when he knew there was a chance that the Kaiser could attack any of their Digimon and take them over like he had Agumon. 

_Yeah, and we’ll get them back like we did Agumon if he does._ That didn’t stop the images of his friends’ partners looming up before him, scarlet-eyed and lusting after their blood. 

A firm thunk of a finger upside his head pulled Taichi out of his thoughts and he jerked his arm down to stare at Yamato. He’d almost forgotten having invited the other to spend the rest of the evening with him, not wanting to face an empty apartment. Hikari was spending the night with Miyako, while their parents were off on a weekend honeymoon or something like that. 

Before everything with Agumon and the Kaiser, he wouldn’t have cared about having the place to himself. But now? Now was different. 

“What did you do that for?” He grumbled, sitting up as Yamato lounged back in the room’s chair. 

“Because you needed it. You were letting yourself get distracted again,” Yamato said. Taichi grumbled, but didn’t really object. That was part of why he liked spending time around Yamato. The blond never let him get too far off the track, and when he did, Yamato was always there to put him back on course. 

Neither of them said anything else for a few moments, then Yamato got up and moved over to sit beside Taichi on the bed. Taichi glanced at him; this was hardly the first time the two of them had been this close, but normally they at least talked about it first. Now Yamato simply gaze him a thoughtful look out of those warm blue eyes of his. 

Then he reached out and traced what they both knew would become a spectacular bruise in due course. “How are you going to explain this to your parents? I don’t think they’d like knowing I did it.” 

“They probably wouldn’t believe it if I did tell them.” Taichi murmured, trying not to think of how good Yamato’s finger felt on his skin. He leaned himself closer without realizing it, wanting to feel more of Yamato’s solid warmth. “I’ll say I bumped into something.” 

Yamato’s lips twitched a fraction. “You fell down the stairs?” 

“Maybe.” Taichi closed his eyes as Yamato’s finger moved from his bruise to brush past his lips. “That feels good. Don’t stop.” 

Maddeningly, Yamato did just that. Taichi cracked open one eye. “I told you not to stop.” If he needed goggles to get Yamato to listen to him, then he’d go find a new pair. 

“If I didn’t, I never would.” Yamato’s voice was thicker and softer than Taichi could remember hearing it. He started to sit up, only to find there wasn’t enough room, and that he didn’t mind all that much, since the rest of the space was taken up by Yamato’s presence. 

“So?” Taichi packed as much into that one syllable as he could manage, reaching one hand up to touch Yamato’s. Everything that had happened the last couple of days swirled around in his head, and he knew one thing for certain: he needed to do something to get himself sorted out, and the way Yamato’s fingers felt against him suggested a way that he’d never thought of before. 

Never thought of, but now that he had, he thought perhaps it wasn’t such a bad idea. If Yamato were willing, of course. Now the question was how to ask him without getting punched a lot more seriously than he had been earlier. 

Of course, given what Yamato had just said…maybe it wasn’t such a problem. 

In the space of the few moments those thoughts had taken, Yamato’s fingers closed around Taichi’s. The brunet decided suddenly that words weren’t going to do any good. Words were what Yamato took care of. He was a singer. But Taichi had other ways to express himself. He preferred action. 

So he wriggled himself around until he was close enough and set his lips directly on Yamato’s. Blue eyes widened, and he could feel Yamato’s arm folding around him on an instinct neither of them could deny. Their lips pressed closer together, and Taichi pressed himself even closer to Yamato. 

He didn’t want to hear the other one talking, not now. At least not a _conversation_. Words could be used some other time. Now he slid his hand underneath Yamato’s shirt and with the other, started to work his own jacket off. 

Yamato appeared to take only a few moments to process what was going on before he began to tug at Taichi’s jacket, and the two of them wriggled and squirmed until jackets and shirts were cast aside, and Taichi found himself pressed back against the bed, Yamato hovering over him, lips brushing across his chest, Yamato’s talented tongue being used now in ways that the brunet hadn’t ever thought he would feel. 

Taichi’s hands clenched at the bedsheets beneath him as Yamato’s tongue flicked over one nipple, one callused hand making its way over Taichi’s stomach. Taichi made a noise; he thought it was a groan, it certainly wasn’t anything coherent, much less a name or a request. 

But Yamato paused, that complete _bastard_ , and Taichi made another noise, one shot through with far more insistence than anything else he’d said, hips bucking up toward Yamato, his eyes full of pleas and need and want. 

If Yamato had said _anything_ at all, Taichi might well have exploded out of sheer frustration. Perhaps the blond read that in his eyes, since he bent his hands and mouth back to what he’d been doing instead. Taichi made another noise, something more along the lines of ‘don’t stop, I will end you if you stop again’, though nowhere near that coherent. Coherency and Taichi were worlds apart at the moment, as fire replaced the blood in his veins, eating him alive, and he loved every moment of it. 

Taichi didn’t want Yamato to stop, but the way the other began to take his time turned out to be even more infuriating, especially as Yamato slipped one hand down Taichi’s pants, working them open enough so he had room to play with. And play he did, one hand going up and down, while his other hand kept busy with Taichi’s stomach and chest. 

Then Yamato worked himself down just the right way and his tongue trailed alongside his talented musician’s fingers, and anything that might’ve vaguely resembled coherent thought in Taichi’s brain completely vanished, replaced by a single searing wave of _want_ and _need_ and _more_. 

Taichi couldn’t have described what happened after that. There wasn’t enough of his mind together to even know what was going on, except that he thoroughly enjoyed every single moment of it, and he didn’t want it to stop, ever. Unfortunately, nothing _could_ last forever, and he slowly began to drift back to himself. 

The first thought that managed to work its way through his mind was that he seriously needed a shower. He was still partially dressed, but he didn’t want to be anymore, at least not in these clothes. He wanted a hot shower and some clean pajamas and several hours of restful sleep. With as boneless and limp as he was in every part of himself now, thanks to Yamato’s ministrations, he didn’t think that would be a problem at all. 

The second thought was that he wanted to make Yamato feel exactly how he did at the moment, and there wasn’t any way that he could since that required much more focus than he would have for a while. 

Though he had heard that teenagers could bounce back pretty fast so maybe it wouldn’t take so long as all of that… 

“Feeling better?” Yamato asked, looking every bit as relaxed and calm as someone could lounging around on their best friend’s bed with nothing but pants on, and looking as if he actually did need a little of that help himself, if Taichi’s eyes didn’t deceive him. 

“You’re not fishing for compliments, are you?” Taichi asked as he wiggled himself upward. Yeah, shower, and _soon_. 

Maybe he could get Yamato take it with him. That did sound like a good idea. 

“I think I’ve had all the compliments that I need.” Hot blue eyes brushed over Taichi, and he couldn’t wait another moment. 

“We’re taking a shower. Now.” 

The stories he’d heard were right. 

**The End**


End file.
